Episode 3812 (8th August 2004)
Plot Pearl receives a nasty shock when she goes to visit her son in prison and bumps into Lisa. She tells Lisa that she's a prison visitor and is on her way home. Lisa is not convinced, and later when Pearl makes herself scarce when the Dingles walk into The Woolpack, Lisa goes after her and Pearl confesses that her son is in prison. She swears Lisa to secrecy and tells her she doesn’t want Len to find out. When Len asks Pearl why she left the pub in such a hurry, Pearl is very touchy and makes up a story about not approving of Edna’s belated concern for Sam. Charity is excited about surprising Debbie with her baby brother on her return, but Debbie has other priorities and makes a beeline for Ethan. She shows the curate some of her holiday pics, and taking a leaf out of her mother's book, makes sure he sees the photos where she's wearing a revealing outfit. Debbie is delighted when she finds Charity at the Dingles with Noah. However, Debbie shocks Charity by asking her when she can move in with her? Charity says she’ll have to ask Tom. Debbie takes offence, thinking that her mum doesn’t want her around. New estate manager Callum is champing at the bit to stamp his mark on the Tate estate, but he finds Zoe oddly distracted when he goes to see her. With classical music blaring Zoe stares into space and takes ages to register who he is and what he wants. When Callum begins to explain to Zoe that he wants to take on more labour on the estate Zoe cuts him short and tells him she has to be in Hotten. Paddy finds her drinking alone in The Woolpack. She asks him what the time and dashes out saying that she had to be somewhere hours ago. As Ashley heads off on his course, Laurel worries that she's not up to helping looking after the parish in his absence. Jarvis reassures her that although she may not have all the right Christian credentials that doesn’t mean that she can’t do some good in her own way. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Noah Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Callum Rennie - Andrew Whipp *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Jean Hope - Julie Higginson *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit Guest cast None. Locations *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Church Lane *Holdgate Farm - Exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Office *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office/Café Hope - Shop floor, café and flat living room/kitchen *HMP Scarsdale - Exterior *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar *Main Street *Mill Brook Cottage - Front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,353,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes